Smile Just for Once
by magic-and-love
Summary: Draco Malfoy, is someone that never smiles, Harry Potter being the curious person he is wants to find out why....SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with HP…I mean I do not own anything to do with HP in my story…blah

**OHE-SHOT**

**Smile…Just For Once**

**A magic-and-love production**

* * *

Harry grabbed the arm of the blonde as he passed the statue Harry was hiding behind. 

"What the fuck" Draco swore, he looked up at his kidnapper as he was shoved into a room.

Harry locked the door behind him and watched the blonde shoot him the most scandalised of death stares.

"What, do you want Potty!" Malfoy yelled, "Unlike you I have business to attend to!"

Harry shrugged and walked around the room "I wanted to…talk" Harry said simply and plainly

"About what!" The blonde yelled

"About why you don't smile," Harry replied as he traced the cracks in a desk.

The blonde gapped in surprise "About…. why…I. don't"

"Smile" Harry finished for him.

Draco shook his head "Let me out, I need to go!"

Harry shook his head and stepped towards the blonde. "Tell me why" Harry said

"Malfoy's don't smile" Draco answered simply

"So you're programmed at birth not to smile, some how I just don't believe you"

Draco sat on top of the nearest table and glared at the boy-who-lived. Harry continued to walk around the room, just waiting for the blonde to answer his question; truthfully.

Draco groaned, Severus was going to kill him if he didn't show up for detention. Malfoy smirked at least he could put the blame on Potter.

"Listen Potter, let me out!"

"I can't" Harry responded

"You Can't?" Draco snorted

"The door will open when you tell me why you don't smile"

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands mumbling 'stupid Potter' over and over again.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

Harry shrugged "I just hate it when you smirk, and I have never seen you smile"

"So, what piped this curiosity?"

"Mione suggested I find out, which has lead me to the position we are in now"

"Oh, great it was mudblood's idea!"

Harry walked over to Draco and placed his hands on the boys face, bringing his head up. He brushed his thumb across the silken skin. Draco looked up at Harry in surprise, eyes wide.

"Why don't you smile Draco?" Harry asked softly, searching the boy's eyes

"What's there to smile for" Draco answered

"Life" Harry automatically answered

Draco snorted, "My father's in azkaban, thanks to you, my Mother is in the loony bin, my money has been cut off, the family name is in shambles and Voldemort's out to get me!" Draco choked back a sob "So I'll say it again what's there to smile for!"

"Me?" Harry answered uncertainly

"And why would I want to smile because of you!"

"I don't know, you tell me"

Draco snorted, but lowered his gaze "Why are you here?" he said quietly

"Because I want you to smile" Harry answered, he brought his hands away from Draco's face and placed them in his pockets.

Draco sighed, "Can't you just leave me alone?" Draco asked painfully.

"No" Harry answered

"What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?" Draco said with resignation

Harry smiled and brought his hands to Draco's knees a hand entwining itself with one of Draco's, but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Smile, just for once…smile"

Draco sobbed and a tear fell down his cheek, followed by another than many move, he pushed Harry away then walked towards the corner furtherest away from Harry. Harry watched him go and slowly followed him. Harry knelt beside the crying boy, then sat down beside him once the boy didn't push him away. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's trembling body.

"Draco, why can't you smile?" Harry asked

"I...I…have no reason too!" Draco shouted through his sobs

"What would make you smile?" Harry asked

Draco looked up at Harry "For the person I want to want me back"

"Who" Harry asked

"You" Draco whispered

Harry smiled "Aahh, but I do want you"

Draco looked up at Harry "You do?" he asked feebly

"Yep" Harry smiled "Now smile for me"

Harry watched as the corners of Draco's lips twitched and a very small, yet sweet smile graced his features, Harry smiled

"Come on Draco, bigger" he urged

Draco's eyes danced with mirth, then his whole face was graced by a magnificent smile; lighting his face, making his eyes shine causing Harry's insides to swell and grow in happiness.

"Beautiful" Harry whispered huskily "Divine, magnificent, absolutely beautiful"

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's, Harry pulled back and held onto Draco tightly.

"Thank you" Harry whispered

"For what?"

"For smiling"

* * *

**Hey All,**

**I made the banner for this story before I even wrote it, it's how I get idea's for my one-shots, and automatically the idea for this little number came to me, how many photo's are their out their of Draco smiling? I know on my computer I could only find ones of him smirking, or frowning, and Tom Felton, just looks lovely smiling. (Isn't it funny how now the movies are out, we thinking of the actors who play the characters when we write!)**

**Well I hope you liked, I tried to make it as emotional and sweet as I could without overdoing it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

Magic-and-love 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone just letting everyone know, that im am deleting everystory, and going under a new name wickediwicked! I have re edited and redone each story, so in a week i willstart putting the 1st chapters of each story up.

thanks

magic-and-love

(wickediwicked)


End file.
